ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Omnithreex
The Omnithreex is a watch-like device in Derek-10 that is used by Derek. The Omnithreex has DNA altering technology, allowing the wielder to become different aliens. The Omnithreex looks just like a normal smartwatch, it's main function being an app in said watch. Appearance The Omnithreex looks like a white smartwatch, square-like, it has red corners and a red wristband, three buttons are under the screen, on its back there's a mostly metallic box that holds the wristbands together, on it's backside it has four needle like protrusion, that pop out when it is worn by someone, it bounds to the wearer's DNA that way. Origin It was made in a unknown location, it was made specifically to be earth-like and to be hidden as a normal smartwatch. Features The omnithreex has many of the features of a normal smartwatch, some are upgraded to their maximum. *It has a digital watch as it's main screen, by pressing it a menu of apps will pop up some include. *A map app that is also a navigator. *A translator app that is also a Universal Translator. *The main Omnitrix app. *A cellphone app that works as a intergalactic communicator. *and many other apps. *It also has a Scanner that works by touch or laser beams. *It also has an A.I. named Cybele. *It also contains information data of around 2,147,483,647 aliens on it. *It has infinity energy, its origin is unknown. *It can be removed trough a release system. *It has a firewall and an antivirus, making it hack-poof. *It doesn't have a master control or quick change feature, however, it has various other commands. *The Omnithreex gives the user the basic instincts and knowledge the alien species has, the information is lost when reverting, the information includes the self awareness that the user is in fact, an alien. Omnitrix App The Omnitrix app is main app of the Omnithreex, it has three main functions: Random, List and Favorites. If the Omnithreex is recharging this function a recharging screen will pop up instead of the app. Random: When selecting the random option a text box will pop up asking the user if it is sure about it, if yes is touched the Active mode will be triggered and a random alien selected, this includes locked aliens so this function is a way to unlock new ones. List: a list of unlocked aliens will be presented, it can be scrolled up and down, and can be in various orders like: Alphabetic, Reverse Alphabetic and Usage. Species that have no name will be on the bottom of the Alphabetic orders.If one of the aliens is pressed a screen with that alien's species info will pop up, along with a "mark as favorite" button. If the middle button is pressed now the omnithreex will enter activate mode and the selected alien will be chosen. Favorites: A list of alien species marked as favorite on the list function, it is limited to 10 aliens at first but latter can be expanded. Modes Main mode: It mainly acts and looks like a smartwatch some of it's features stated above. Active mode: The screen will slide off and the main core will pop out, it can be deactivated by pressing the middle button again, if the core is hit the transformation will begin. Appearances *It will probably apper in every episode Derek is in. Trivia *Many aliens are simply unlocked by being scanned, because the watch already has the DNA samples of them. *The random function can not chose Celestialsapien's DNA. *The watch having needles is a reference to Zero:Escape. *The Omnitrix app was based on a app made by the plumbers, this app is used to catalog and record alien species, some features were added and/or renamed. *It has a system that prevents Mechamorphs from messing with the watch. Category:Technology Category:Omnitrixes Category:Alien Technology Category:Objects Category:DNA Storage Devices